Mitologia spore
by el.cibernauta
Summary: Muchos usamos Spore para crear bestias mitológicas... ¿Como seria un universo de ciencia ficción poblado por ellas?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: De una célula a un Imperio.**

Hace millones de años un cometa se estrelló en un planeta alrededor de una estrella binaria, trayendo los microorganismos que lo poblarían, los cuales con el tiempo pasaron a ser seres pluricelulares que se comían los unos a los otros, de entre todos esos uno destacaba de los demás, era un predador eficaz dotado de 6 extremidades y una poderosa cola le daban una velocidad atroz y la capacidad de producir una terrible descarga eléctrica en sus mandíbulas, rápidamente se convirtió en la cúspide de la cadena alimenticia, la máquina de matar perfecta. Pero con el tiempo sus presas se adaptaron para la vida en la superficie, la criatura sabía que tenía que adaptarse o morir así que dio el gran salto a la vida terrestre, quedando maravillada con el mundo de la superficie, los 2 soles alrededor de los que orbitaba su planeta (Uno amarillo y otro rojo) anulaban sus mortíferas radiaciones mutuamente lo que provocaba una mayor humedad y vegetación que en otros mundos, pero eso no era lo más impresionante del lugar sino el hecho de que algunas rocas poseían grandes yacimientos de un mineral superconductor lo que las convertía en verdaderas islas voladoras, la criatura al observar su mundo se le vino un solo pensamiento a su primitiva cabeza; Un nuevo sitio para cazar.

_30 millones de años después._

La criatura ha evolucionado, ahora se organiza en manadas, también tiene un aspecto Reptiloide, cuatro de sus aletas se han transformado en fuertes patas tridáctilas y dos en alas, las cuales por si solas no podrían levantar su peso, pero ese problema tenía una sencilla solución, hidrogeno, un gas generado por su sistema digestivo y veinte veces más liguero que el aire que combinado con sus huesos huecos pero fuertes y su cola aerodinámica lo convertían en un volador excepcional, pero también planteaba el problema de convertirse en una bomba andante, el cual fue solucionado ingeniosamente aprovechando chispazo que podían producir sus mandíbulas, dotándole de la habilidad de escupir terribles llamas. Pero aun con estas terribles armas biológicas la criatura no era la especie superior por una razón, inteligencia, una habilidad que sus presas comenzaron a desarrollar para esconderse y defenderse, la criatura se encontraba una vez más con el mismo problema; Adaptarse o morir, ya tenía las armas… ahora tenía que aprender a usarlas.

_10 millones de años después._

Tras millones de años de prueba y error, la criatura se ha convertido en lo que es… en lo que SOMOS ahora, Los Dragones, la cima de la cadena alimenticia, la perfecta combinación de inteligencia y poder, algo arrogantes pero decididos.

La inteligencia que tenemos nos ha puesto por encima de las bestias, ahora construimos aldeas en las rocas que antaño nos maravillaban y aprendimos a usar nuestras guarras para fabricar herramientas, pero no estábamos solos, otras razas también habían desarrollado una inteligencia similar y eso las convertía en amenazas para nuestra existencia, así que iniciamos una exterminación progresiva de las mismas, fue duro y sangriento, pero la superioridad dragoniana fue evidente, con ellas fuera nuestra teníamos vía libre para desarrollarnos y construir nuestra civilización.

_2000 años después._

Nuestra raza ha progresado mucho desde esa pequeña célula, ahora manejamos la alta tecnología y la ingeniería genética, y nos hemos expandido por toda Drakonía (Nuestro mundo), pero lo Dragones no están unidos, se habían dividido en 3 facciones, una se aprovecha de las necesidades de los desprotegidos era la Mega-corporación Techcorp, otra sometía a sus semejantes a un régimen tiránico y totalitario era el Imperio Golkar, pero existía una que pensaba que todos poseíamos un derecho; que todos somos iguales, que todos podemos decir y pensar lo que queramos, éramos la República Drakoníana y no dudaríamos en luchar por defender ese derecho.

Con el tiempo las diferencias entre nosotros, y el descubrimiento de un nuevo combustible, desembocaron en una terrible guerra mundial, la hora de luchar había llegado. En un principio confiamos en nuestras habilidades naturales, pero eso cambio cuando nos dimos cuenta de que nuestros enemigos usaban vehículos artillados, la situación era critica, nuestras flamas no les hacían ningún efecto, por suerte nuestros ingenieros desarrollaron un arma que nos dio la superioridad, los BTT (Bípedos Todo-Terreno) vehículos con dos piernas que le permitían sortear cualquier terreno y un arsenal de cañones de plasma y misiles, armas terribles pero necesarias. La derrota de Techcorp fue inevitable y gracias a eso obtuvimos su tecnología naval, el enemigo más difícil seria el Imperio, pues poseían terribles cazas de combate que derribaban hasta a nuestros mejores voladores, ante este problema aplicamos una solución desesperada, aprovechando nuestros conocimientos en genética, dotamos a nuestros guerreros de la capacidad de crear partículas ionizadas en sus hocicos y usarlas como proyectiles, una habilidad efectiva en largas distancias pero peligrosa en cortas. Por días enteros asediamos la capital del imperio, todos desde el más grande al más pequeño, unidos por un ideal, libertad, la batalla fue exhaustiva, se perdieron muchos camaradas, pero al final triunfamos gracias a una rebelión por parte de los oprimidos, la victoria fue dura pero dulce, y logramos hacernos con la tecnología aérea del Imperio, desde ese momento la Republica se aseguraría de que ningún Dragón dañe a otro, que la paz y la libertad sea para todos.

_200 años después._

Después de la sangrienta guerra sobrevino una era de paz y avance tecnológico, los Dragones sabíamos cuál sería el siguiente paso; Las estrellas, nuestros mejores ingenieros se dedicaron a diseñar una nave y mandar una misión tripulada a nuestra luna, Helios, una esfera de magma incandescente, fue difícil pero lo que descubrimos valió la pena, no estábamos solos en el universo, en nuestro satélite se encontraba una antigua y olvidada nave, su tecnología era asombrosa y muy adelantada, gracias a ella pudimos desarrollar el viaje interplanetario. En los años siguientes, mandamos expediciones a varias estrellas, descubrimos a mas civilizaciones inteligentes, algunas se mostraban amigables pero otras eran abiertamente violentas, de algo estábamos seguros; El viaje recién comienza.

CONTINUARA…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Los Centauros, parte 1.

Una nave de exploración Drakoníana se encontraba viajando a velocidad Warp; un método de viaje superluminico que consiste en la creación de un campo de distorsión espacial que acorta la distancia entre la nave y el punto de llegada, pero ese sistema creaba un campo de gravedad que podría destruir la nave por lo cual se requería de un sistema modificador de masa inercial que reduce la masa inercial de la nave a cero, reduciendo los efectos del campo gravitorio. Todos estos sistemas requieren de una cantidad inmensa de energía la cual es suministrada por un convertidor materia-energía, un núcleo que convierte las partículas de materia en energía y (Teóricamente) viceversa, el cual funcionaba con Especia un combustible con átomos altamente energéticos pero que se acababan rápidamente, por lo cual la nave tenía que buscar cada cierto tiempo nebulosas de gas en donde recargar sus tanques.

—Prepárense para salir de velocidad Warp—Decía una dragonesa de escamas color obsidiana mientras manipulaba los controles de una nave con sus garras.

—Maestra, ¿qué cree que contenga la nave en su interior?—Pregunto un dragón de escamas grises mucho más joven que ella, el cual estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto.

—Podría ser cualquier cosa Birghir—Decía ella mientras observaba el efecto que provocaba el viaje a velocidad warp; las estrellas se hacían invisibles pero los rayos gamma, X y cósmicos se volvían visibles, causando una fascinante combinación de un fondo oscuro y ondas de luz multicolores—Restableciendo masa inercial-Dijo ella mientras apretaba algunos botones, provocando que la nave salga de la velocidad Warp, deshaciendo el efecto óptico—Bien, estableceremos contacto visual mmm… ahora—Ante los ojos de los dragones se pudo observar una nave con forma de platillo-¿Podemos anexarnos?—Pregunto la dragonesa con curiosidad, haciendo que su alumno se sobresaltara y mirara a una pantalla de datos.

—Detectamos un campo de distorsión espacial de G 0.992 en la escala Drakoníana alrededor de la nave, y el escáner de neutrinos revela una atmosfera artificial de oxígeno, hidrogeno y pequeñas cantidades de dióxido de carbono—Dijo el dragón con prisa y luego prosiguió—También hallamos una escotilla en la cual podemos anexarnos, maestra.

—Es muy similar a la nave que encontraron en Helios, ¿No crees?—Decía la dragonesa sosteniendo el timón de la nave.

La nave en cuestión era un barco explorador clase ballesta, media alrededor de 50 metros de longitud, 27 de altura y 15 de ancho, poseía dos alerones en la proa (Lo que le daba el aspecto de la más temida arma de la edad media humana), cuatro motores de fusión (Motores que aprovechan la fusión nuclear para generar empuje) en la popa, tambien dos en babor y estribor respectivamente.

La dragonesa no tardó mucho en encontrar la escotilla mencionada por su alumno.

—Anexión completada—Dijo ella soltando los controles de la nave—Busquemos los trajes de entorno hostil… no quiero arriesgarme—luego ella se giró y observo unas armaduras adaptadas a la anatomía cuadrúpeda de los dragones.

Los trajes de entorno hostil eran las herramientas más preciadas de los exploradores, su grueso blindaje protegía a los usuarios de los riesgos del entorno espacial, su sistema de camuflaje les permitía estudiar formas de vida primitivas sin alterar su ambiente, sus músculos sintéticos eran muy útiles cuando se tenían que hacer trabajos físicos y las multi-herramientas de sus brazos permitía hacer reparaciones de ser necesario.

Luego de colocarse los trajes, la maestra y su alumno se dirigieron al anexo entre las dos naves.

—Está muy bien cerrada—Dijo el dragón observando la escotilla.

—Hasta ahora—Dijo la dragonesa mientras activaba una cuchilla de plasma en su brazo y abrir un agujero en el casco de la nave—Entremos—luego la puerta improvisada se derrumbó.

—Yo me quedo aquí—Dijo el dragón gris algo nervioso.

—Como prefieras—Dijo la dragonesa antes de introducirse en la nave.

El interior estaba lleno de cables que conducían hasta un cilindro metálico con una placa de vidrio en la parte superior.

—Supongo que es un proyector holográfico—Dijo antes de acercarse y notar que en el vidrio se hallaba grabada una mano de cinco dedos— ¡Eso es una mano humana!—ella estaba sorprendida; Los humanos eran una de las muchas razas que poblaron la galaxia mucho antes que las razas actuales, las cuales desaparecieron por razones desconocidas.

A ella le tomo solo un segundo deducir la utilidad de esa nave, era una baliza de información.

—Veamos los secretos que guardas—Dijo ella antes de colocar su garra encima de la mano y provocar que el proyector brille intensamente.

Continuara…

**Dejen sus preguntas, sugerencias o críticas en los reviews por favor,.**

**Gracias por leer, adiós. **


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2: Los Centauros, parte 2.

Luego del brillo intenso la nave se sumió de nuevo en la oscuridad.

— ¿Es todo?—Pregunto algo decepcionada— ¡¿Cómo pudiste pensar que luego de millones de años aun serviría?!—se regañó a si misma— ¡Perdón tengo la mala costumbre de tener esperanza!—se respondió.

Tras la ese soliloquio decidió irse.

— ¿Me dejas aquí solito?—Pregunto una extraña voz.

Ella se dio la vuelta y se quedó sorprendida con lo que vio.

— ¡¿Un humano?!—Dijo con incredulidad.

En el proyector se hallaba la imagen holográfica de un chico humano, de pelo rizado y negro, ojos cafés con anteojos redondos, piel trigueña y estaba vestido con una bata de laboratorio, la cual tenía un _sticker _de un libro con una cara sonriente (O ``Slimey´´)en el bolsillo derecho.

—Al fin Salí de ese lugar—Comento el humano mientras se estiraba, luego se dio cuenta de la pregunta de la dragonesa—La verdad no…—Dijo el rascándose la nuca—…Soy la digitalización de un cerebro humano—

Eso tenía sentido para ella puesto que así un humano podría prolongar su existencia por un tiempo indefinido, pero luego le asalto una duda.

— ¿Cómo es que puedes hablar mi idioma?—inquirió ella.

—Hábil observación—Dijo el humano sonriente—Cuando tocaste la placa aproveche para aprender lo que necesitaba, como tu idioma, uno muy curioso por cierto ya que posee cierta similitud con el antiguo Azteca… y también tu nombre, es un gusto conocerte Zonya obsidiana—dijo el amablemente.

Ella estaba impresionada con esa tecnología, puesto que los neurólogos Drakoníanos habían dicho que el cerebro era demasiado complejo como para entenderlo.

—Mmmm… me dio hambre—Dijo el humano antes de materializar una barra de chocolate y empezar a comérsela— ¿Quieres?... te invitaría pero… es holográfico—

— ¡Esto no es justo!—Dijo ella descontenta.

—Ya te dije que no puedes comértelo—Dijo el humano.

—No me refiero a eso… me refiero al hecho de que tú sabes todo de mí y yo no sé nada de ti—

—Pues pregúntame lo que quieras…—Dijo el humano antes de materializar una nube detrás de él y sentarse en ella—…Soy todo oídos—Multiplico el tamaño de sus orejas por veinte, provocando ligeras risas en la dragonesa.

—Ponte serio—Le reclamo ella tratando de contener la risa.

—Está bien…—Dijo mientras rodaba los ojos y sus orejas volvían a su tamaño normal—… ¿Qué quieres saber primero?—

—Tu nombre si no te molesta—

—Soy… soy—El humano parecía tener problemas para recordar—Alex Vásquez… creo—

Ella dedujo que la expresión del humano era de confusión.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso?—Dijo ella algo preocupada.

—Recuerdo que me decían Alex… pero no recuerdo si era por Alexis o Alexander—Comento el humano rascándose la cabeza.

Zonya se dio cuenta de que profundizar en la identidad del humano era una pérdida de tiempo, así que decidió preguntar otra cosa.

— ¿Qué es este lugar?—Le pregunto ella.

—Es una baliza de información de diseño Zeta Reticuliano, destinada a la observar la evolución de una raza en específico—Le respondió Alex.

— ¿Observar la evolución de una raza, pero cuál?—Pregunto muy curiosa.

—Los Centauros—Respondió Alex.

Ella se quedó sorprendida, los centauros eran una raza muy odiada debido a su agresividad, no podía entender como una raza avanzada se interesaría en ellos.

— ¿Quieres ver su historia evolutiva?—Le dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

``Observar la historia evolutiva de una raza entera´´ pensó Zonya, eso había encendido su curiosidad científica.

— ¡Sí!, ¡sí!, ¡sí!...—Decía ella muy emocionada, casi saltando, esta oportunidad no le permitía solamente conocer el origen de una raza (Por despreciable que fuera), sino también el origen de la vida planetaria.

—Relax Zonya, relax—Decía Alex con una sonrisa, la curiosidad de la dragonesa le parecía de lo más divertido—Prepárate para la mejor clase de historia de la… pues historia—dijo el humano en tono burlón antes de transformarse en un planeta—Todo comenzó hace aproximadamente…—

Continuara…

**Dejen sus preguntas, sugerencias o críticas en los reviews por favor.**

**Gracias por leer, adiós. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 2: Los Centauros, parte 3.**

Orión, un sistema estelar alrededor de una enana roja, es el lugar de formación de tres planetas; Hilonoma, un planeta de hielo situado en los confines del sistema, Neso, un gigante gaseoso el cual posee un cinturón de lunas (126 en total) y por ultimo Centauri, un planeta que se encuentra a la distancia justa de su estrella pero con una órbita estática (Una cara siempre da a la estrella, mientras que otra permanece en completa oscuridad), uno pensaría que en un planeta así no podría sustentar la vida, pero ese no es el caso de Centauri puesto que su atmosfera es lo suficientemente gruesa como para bloquear la radiación de su estrella y los vientos mueven el aire caliente del lado iluminado al lado oscuro y viceversa, lo que equilibra la temperatura y permite la existencia de agua líquida, gracias a este increíble equilibrio la vida pudo prosperar cuando se estrelló el meteorito de aminoácidos…

— ¿Meteorito de aminoácidos?—Pregunto la dragonesa.

—Los aminoácidos se forman durante la formación de los sistemas estelares, estos son la base de todos los ácidos nucleicos conocidos, y posteriormente caen en la superficie de los planetas en forma de meteoritos, así se origina la vida en la mayoría de los mundos—Le respondió el humano educadamente—Ahora ``Chito´´ cállate que estoy contando la historia… ¿Por dónde iba?... ¡OH CLARO!...—

…Centauri era un mundo hermoso en su zona iluminada, con vegetación de color negra (Para adsorber mejor la luz rojiza de su estrella), grandes bosques de hongos gigantes (Que producen hidrogeno, el compuesto principal de la atmosfera de Centauri), una superficie rojiza (Debido a la gran cantidad de hierro en la superficie), y gracias a la gravedad de Folo y Quirón, las dos lunas del planeta, el agua acabo formando una extensa red de ríos y lagos por todo Centauri, a través de los cuales la vida se expandió y diversifico por todo el planeta. En un principio la vida animal consistía en simples microorganismos, pero con el tiempo las asociaciones simbióticas dieron forma a los seres pluricelulares que gobernarían el planeta. De entre estas criaturas destaca una, una criatura hexápoda que vivía y cazaba en el fondo de los ríos y lagos, pero su ecosistema no era estable, sus presas empezaban a adaptarse a la vida en la superficie, puesto que ella disponía de proto-pulmones que le ayudaban a respirar en aguas poco hidrogenadas (Ellos respiran hidrogeno) la adaptación a la atmosfera fue sencilla, lo que si fue un gran reto fue la gravedad (El radio medio del planeta era de 14067,2 km, lo que le da un fuerte campo gravitorio), una adaptación era urgente.

_20 millones de años después._

La evolución ha hecho su efecto en la criatura, ahora ha desarrollado una posición erguida sobre sus cuatro patas traseras (Aunque las crías son hexápodas durante la infancia), las cuales han desarrollado pesuñas para poder trotar aun con la alta gravedad de su mundo, sus patas delanteras han evolucionado también convirtiéndose en brazos con manos palmeadas, muy útiles para manipular objetor y gracias a su dieta omnívora su cerebro recibe una gran cantidad de nutrientes, lo que desembocara tarde o temprano en inteligencia.

_10 millones de años después. _

El desarrollo intelectual de los Centauros es muy avanzado, puesto que han logrado desarrollar la metalurgia utilizándola para desarrollar armas, herramientas y construir ciudades, creando una primitiva sociedad.

La sociedad centaurina estaba basada en el comercio, y estableciedo rutas por todo el planeta acabaron descubriendo que no eran la única especie inteligente en su mundo, puesto que existía una raza humanoide llamada los goblin, la cual estaba a su vez dividida en dos subespecies; los agresivos Trasgos y los inteligentes Tinkers. Las relaciones con los Tinkers fueron muy favorables estableciéndose una inmediata fusión de intereses con los Centauros, aunque no fueron tan buenas con los Trasgos, los cuales eran saqueadores y asaltantes, los cuales en un principio solo afectaban a los Tinkers pero cuando se atacó un asentamiento centaurino estos respondieron esclavizando a los Trasgos, salvo este incidente la paz reinaba en el mundo de Centauri…

—Si tenían un mundo tan bonito, ¿Por qué tienen un imperio?—Pregunto Zonya.

—Su mundo no fue así por mucho tiempo—Le respondió Alex—Puesto que una catástrofe puso todo de cabeza—

— ¿Una catástrofe? ¿Pero cuál?—

—Pues fue la siguiente…

**Esto es todo por hoy, cualquier pregunta, critica o sugerencia, por favor háganmelo saber en los _reviews._**

**Gracias por leer, adiós. **


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 2: Los Centauros, Parte 4.

De las decenas de amenazas que pueden acabar con una civilización una de ellas sustancia llamada Titágeno, el cual puede ser encontrado en algunos meteoritos y es un poderoso agente mutagenico que provoca que el ser vivo expuesto experimente una insaciable hambre y aumente su tamaño progresivamente, llegando a alcanzar dimensiones gigantescas en tan solo 18 meses, a este tipo de criaturas se las llama Épicos. Uno de estos meteoritos se estrelló en las llanuras de Centauri causando mutaciones en una gran variedad de animales carnívoros, iniciando una temporada conocida como ``La era de los Épicos´´.

En un principio los épicos solo cazaban en sus respectivos territorios, pero cuando la comida comenzó a escasear se dirigieron a las primitivas ciudades centaurinas, las cuales (debido a la poca tecnología de la que disponían) no pudieron hacer frente a la gigantesca amenaza, la emergente civilización centaurina fue destruida en un santiamén.

_2000 años después._

La era de los épicos marco a la raza centaurina para siempre, en un ambiente en el cual solo los más agresivos y los que tenían más descendencia eran los que tenían mayores posibilidades de sobrevivir, estas habilidades se incrementaron. Los centauros pasaron a tener una organización tribal, las cuales se peleaban continuamente por la escasa comida y se defendían de los embates de los épicos. En esta época solo eran respetados los que disponían de más esclavos Trasgos (Los cuales eran usados como sirvientes y soldados) y los que tenían alianzas con gremios Tinkers (Debido a que estos eran excelentes ingenieros, inventores, herreros, etc.). Uno de estos gremios era el Teknom, un gremio que aún conservaba algo del conocimiento de la antigua civilización, estos habían hecho un descubrimiento que permitiría la reconstrucción del antiguo esplendor de Centauri; Mediante observación descubrieron que el vapor de la especia podía ser utilizado para impulsar mecanismos, las cuales podían ser empleados para la construcción, la explotación minera y para la guerra. La tribu que estaba afiliada con el gremio, los Kenturi (De los cuales deriva el nombre del planeta), aprovecho este avance para proclamar su superioridad, reconstruyendo una vieja fortaleza, estableciéndose ahí y protegiéndose de los asaltos con la ayuda de máquinas de guerra.

Con el tiempo las excavaciones mineras del gremio Teknom descubrieron un elemento conocido como Dynmita, un potente explosivo que posteriormente sería utilizado para fabricar armas de fuego, como era de esperarse la tribu Kenturi aprovecho este avance para proclamar su soberanía sobre el mundo de Centauri, manteniendo a tribus primitivas y épicos a raya, declarándose un imperio.

_500 años después._

La cultura Centaurina ha avanzado mucho tecnológicamente; una nueva fórmula de Dynmita permitió la creación de armas de repetición, el descubrimiento de la energía eléctrica y nuclear ayudo al desarrollo tanto tecnológico y el desarrollo de los vehículos aéreos les dio la posibilidad de expandirse por su mundo sin exponerse a los épicos. Estos avances claro son obra de los Tinkers, puesto que los centauros se dedican única y exclusivamente a pelear entre ellos luego de la fragmentación del imperio Kenturi.

Pero este caótico mundo recibiría una visita inesperada, cuando una nave D´Telliana decidiera establecer una colonia en dicho mundo…

— ¡Pero los D´Tellianos desaparecieron hace millones de años!—Comento Zonya.

—Pues según la base de datos era una nave de colonización automática, destinada a buscar un mundo con las mismas condiciones que D´Tell, el mundo origen de los D'Tellianos—

— ¿Y porque un mundo similar, no podían contentarse con cualquier otro?—Pregunto Zonya muy curiosa.

—En efecto podrían, pero la naturaleza de los D'Tellianos era muy…``Hogareña´´, no les gustaban los mundos demasiado diferentes al suyo—

—Bueno eso responde una duda pero… ¿Cómo mantuvieron con vida a los tripulantes orgánicos por millones de años?—

— ¡Simple!...—Dijo Alex mientras se encogía de hombros—… Campos de éxtasis—

—Eso se oye interesante… ¡Cuéntame más!—Dijo Zonya muy emocionada.

—Con gusto, los campos de éxtasis son barreras dimensionales creadas artificialmente, las cuales bloquean la conexión entre las 3 dimensiones espaciales y la dimensión temporal, provocando que el paso del tiempo dentro del campo sea totalmente nulo—

—Eso es fascinante—

— ¿Me dejas continuar?—

—Claro, claro—

La nave contaba con velas solares y era impulsada por láseres de alta potencia, y cuando estableció una órbita inicio un estudio atmosférico y geográfico del planeta, al descubrir que sus condiciones eran exactamente las de D´Tell inicio la ``reactivación´´ de los tripulantes orgánicos. Tales acciones no pasaron desapercibidas para los astrónomos Tinkers, los cuales detectaron la nave rápidamente debido a que esta no contaba con sistemas de camuflaje…

—Tenían tecnologías muy avanzadas… ¿Pero no sistemas de camuflaje?—Comento Zonya incrédula.

—Las posibilidades de encontrarse con otras razas inteligentes es bastante baja—Dijo Alex encogiéndose de hombros—Las posibilidades eran mínimas—

Los Tinkers tomaron este primer contacto como un gran hecho científico, pero los Trasgos y Centauros solo veían potenciales enemigos.


End file.
